Oni no Sora
by Anasume Iris
Summary: What if the yondaime survived? What if Naruto was sentenced to death but was tooken out of the village and left in the forest..what if he comes back as the sorakage?..Naru?
1. Proludge

**Oni no Sora**  
--------------------------  
**Iris: **Sora means sky right?..That's what my friend told me o.O..Demon in the sky..rawr..  
**Cookie: **Iris does not own Naruto!  
--------------------------  
**Proludge**

A yellow haired blue eyed man dressed in hokage robes was looking at his son sadly. Just a week ago Kyuubi had attacked killing many shinobis and citizens of Konoha, when he had sealed Kyuubi into his son he was suppose to die..but yet he didn't and was standing in the hokage's office with his sensei, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi.

"I can't abandon my own son! Damnit!" The blonde asked clutching his on alittle tighter making the bundle look up at him with innocent blue eyes.

"The deed has been done Arashi. The council has voted for Naruto's death, they are in fear that the seal will break because you are still alive." Sarutobi looked at the young man holding the bundle closer and sighed knowing he couldn't do anything.

"But I can't do that to my own son! Damnit..is there no other way?" Arashi looked up with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes making the small baby coo at him as if trying to cheer him up.

"There is no other way Arashi, the council has decided and the seal might break as to seeing that you are still alive.." The three stared as Arashi layed the baby on the table and began looking around the book stand pulling something out making the two sannins gasp but got a knowing look from Sarutobi.

"Arashi! What do you think you are doing?!" Jiraiya shouted at his student while Tsunade kept quiet looking as Arashi pulled out a Konoha hitai-ate, but instead of the regular blue or black cloth it was a golden colour.

"I rigged it so if anyone else but me or my son touches it, it would explode." Arashi took out one of his three tipped kunai and slashed the Konoha symbol and tied it around the blonde boy's stomach.

"What did you name him Arashi-kun?" Tsunade questioned not taking her eyes off the small bundle in his arms.

"I named him Naruto..Kazama Naruto. I stitched the name onto the back of the hitai-ate so nobody but him could look at it," Arashi looked at the clock and wiped a tear hugging the bundle closer walking over to Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Please take him out of the village before the council finds out, hopefully someone that would come by would help him..I beg of you Jiraiya, Tsunade!" Jiraiya looked at the bundle who looked back at him with blue eyes and gave a small smile while Tsunade was taking the bundle from Arashi's hands.

"Any last words before we take him away?" Tsunade looked at Arashi who gave a small smile and as he began to speak.

"Grow up to be a strong boy Naruto, if luck is by our side I hope that I will see what you have grown up to be..goodbye musuko, I love you." Arashi had tears flowing down his cheeks has he gave the bundle a kiss on the head motioning for Tsunade and Jiraiya to leave. They nodded and jumped out the office window, if they had turned back the would have seen Arashi by the window clutching and banging it as if he wanted his son back into his arms.

----Forty miles away from Konoha----

Tsunade and Jiraiya layed the baby Naruto by a tree and nodded to eachother, taking one look at the sleeping bundle the two began jumping back the other way toward Konoha not seeing the person that had formed from behind the trees. The stranger picked up Naruto into his or her's arms smiling at the small bundle who had awoken and was now looking at the stranger as if he were confused.

"So..this is the Kyuubi's vessel, such a young and innocent boy..aww little thing you must be cold, let's get you back to Soragakure, neh?" '_Arashi, how could you do this to your own child? Have you changed since I have last seen you my friend?' _ The stranger had long blue hair that ended at her waist, silver eyes, dressed in a blue kimono that had a pheonix design with a black obi wrapped around it, ninja sandles, but the most intrudging thing that can catch anyone's eyes was the hitai-ate that was tied around her neck. The plate that was usually silver was pure black that the sun could not shine off and had a picture of a white wing on it.

Smiling at the baby the woman began running off toward an unknown direction, if anyone had look under the sheets the would have seen the small kanjis that began wrapping around the wrists of the baby looking like a bracelet...

----Deep within the earth----

"So...the child of the gods has been born.." A feminine voice rang out soft as flowing water.

"He has, but has been abandoned by his village...what do you think fate is going to do now that they had defied her way?" A man's voice rung like it was strong but yet soft.

"We'll see, but untill then we shall make sure his life is fun but we will have to begin training him when he begins to walk and understand things, but afterall his knowlegde will be great seeing as his mind is so strong." Another man's voice called out harsh as if the earth was cracking but yet smooth as the grass.

"Untill then, let's watch over him..neh? We could get Shinigami-san to give the boy his sword..neh, neh?" Another feminine voice called out soft as the breeze of the wind but yet rough as the barks on trees.

"He is heading toward the oldest village of them all..Soragakure..this will be good afterall! This child could rise amongst everyone else with the power of a kage at a young age!" One of the voices called out.

"Untill then..we shall set our differances aside and work together to help him defeat the ancient darkness that will soon rise amongst the earth again."

"Hai, now let's play some poker!" And soon that began the strip poker game of the gods..sigh..

----**TBC----  
Iris: **Was that good? I'm not sure so please leave reviews to see if I should continue this story!  
**Arashi: **ZOMG! Ja ne minna-san! Now Iris-chan...why did you send my son away from me? -Arashi takes out a rifle ready to shoot Iris-  
**Iris: **...umm..


	2. Chapter 1

**Oni no Sora**  
--------------------------  
**Iris: **Hmm...I need ideas for chapters..but I'm going to make Naruto a strong prodigy..3..I'm going to make him hate his daddy at first but I'm not sure how to go on untill there.  
**Bouncy Ball: **Iris does not own Naruto!  
**Iris Edited: **Ahh! I forgot that Kaze meant wind! Thanks taggerung999!! Can someone give me a word that I can use as a name that has any relationship to fire? Please and thank you!  
--------------------------  
"Talking"  
"Thinking/Reading/Text/Flashes"  
**"Demon/Kami/Spirit Talking"  
"_Demon/Kami/Spirit Thinking"_  
"Jutsu"**  
--------------------------  
**Chapter One: **Flashbacks and the paper work.

_-Flashback-_

_One year old Kazama Kitsumaru Naruto was currently walking through a sewer like place only remembering he had tripped on the floor before reaching his bed..-curse that lump-.. and ended up here. Hearing voices down the hall Naruto began running only to meet the site of a large cage with a man with orangish red hair dressed in black jounin like pants with bandages around his left thigh and ankles, black ninja sandles, a pouch tied to his thigh and the top of his pants. Infront of the gate was four more people talking to the man inside of the gate._

_The woman on the right had baby blue hair that was flowing like a waterfall and sea blue eyes, dressed in a light blue kimono with designs of a dragon, and a dark blue obi tied around her waist, brown getas, and a transparent white scarf like thing floating around her figure. Another woman that was beside her had short green hair that ended at her shoulders and emerald eyes dressed in the same thing as the blue-haired woman except hers was green and a dark green obi._

_The man beside the green haired woman had brown hair and black eyes, he was dressed in a brown muscle shirt and black pants, and black ninja sandals. The man beside the blue haired woman had blood red hair and red eyes, he wore the same clothing as the brown haired man except his muscle shirt was red._

_Naruto began walking closer to them and flinched when they had turned around looking at him making him stop. The blue haired woman patted her legs and waved him over, walking over Naruto was picked up by the woman who began cuddling him and screaming "**KAWAIIIIIIII!!**",the screaming was hurting his ears alot making him wince in pain while the other people beside him each took out orange books that said 'Icha Icha Paradise' on it that made the woman growl._

_"**ERO-KAMIS! ERO-KITSUNE**" She roared making them whimper and put the books away. She looked back at Naruto who had just ran and hid behind the green haired lady and ushered him to come back as she sat down and sat him on her lap._

_"Neh, What's your name little one?" The woman asked even if she already knew, hey it's how to get a kid to trust you right?_

_"My n-name is K-Kazama Kitsumaru N-Naruto.." Naruto looked up at her with big blue eyes which made her melt right there and she squeled hugging him more._

_"Well Naru-kun! My name is Mizu, you know what a kami is right?" Naruto nodded, "Well then, to ningens I'm known as the water kami or a.k.a the water itself!" Naruto took three seconds to fully understand and looked at her shocked._

_"**Ahh..and I am Moku, the wood kami**." The green haired lady patted Naruto on the head and smiled._

_"-**Yawn- Berugu the earth kami, remember that gaki**." Naruto pouted at the word and was about to flick the man off but was stopped when Mizu held his hand down._

_"**I'm Kaze, the fire kami, -giggle-**" The redhead was reading his book with a happy smile making everyone except Naruto sweatdrop._

_**"-Giggle-...-Nosebleed-..-Giggles more-...I'm Shinn, a.k.a Kyuubi no Kitsune**" Naruto saw the man named 'Shinn' have another nosebleed and looked confusingly at Mizu who glared at the book in the kitsune's hand._

_"-**Growl- Well since their busy with their 'bad book' I have to explain alot to you Naru-kun so please make yourself comfortable**," The sewer began changing into a forest with a piece of paper floating above everything with the kanji for 'SEAL' on it..and so began the talking that made his one-year old mind become wiser..or did she kill more braincells in his head?..-Sweatdrop-.._

_---Flashback---_

_Three year old Kazama Kitsumaru Naruto was currently walking through Suna waiting for his gennin team, sad isn't it? He was the only three year old gennin in all of Soragakure..He could have easily made it chunnin because of his Shinn-niichan, Mizu-obachan, Berugu-ojisan, Moku-neechan, and Ero-Kaze's insane training of hell camp. He laughed to how he met them two years ago in his mind scape because he tripped on a lump. Passing by a ramen stand Naruto went in and sat on one of the chairs calling for his order, while eating a redhead appeared inside the ramen stand asking for food only to get kicked out._

_"Why are you yelling at him, Sir?" Naruto asked looking at the owner with an eyebrow raised at the disgusted face of the man who looked at him suprised._

_"Ahh, you must be tourist. That boy there is a monster! He's the Ichibi no Shukaku, an ugly little thing eh?" Naruto just smiled in reply but was ready to tear the man apart on the inside with Shinn wanting to tear the man apart as well._

_"Can I order two miso ramen to go please?" The man nodded at Naruto and began working on the order. Once done Naruto payed and left the shop with the two bowls of ramen in the small bag he was carrying looking for the chakra signature of the young boy. Walking toward the park Naruto saw the boy crying clutching his teddy bear closer to him, breaking for a small run Naruto made it over to the redhead who was backing away from him._

_"Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you! My name's Kitsumaru Naruto, or Kazama Kitsumaru Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto smiled holding out a bowl of ramen which the redhead accepted with a smile._

_"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, why don't you hate me? Don't you know about Shukaku?" The boy known as Gaara asked eating the miso ramen Naruto had just offered him._

_"Neh, why don't I tell you a secret about myself?" Naruto asked slurping down ramen at an inhuman speed sitting beside Gaara._

_"O-okay" Gaara agreed taking another slurp of the most heavenly food called ramen._

_"I'm just like you! I have a demon named Shinn in me and he's the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto smiled at Gaara who looked at him in shock thinking on the lines of, 'He's just like me'. Gaara suddenly felt the demon inside of him start yelling '**SHINNNNNNNNN-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

_"Hey Gaara, do you like it here in Suna?" Naruto asked looking over to the boy beside him putting his empty bowl of ramen in the bag._

_"N-no, I don't like it here because my siblings are scared of me and the village hates me.." Gaara said as his eyes were threatening to spill tears once again._

_"Then why don't you meet me here tonight? I'll bring you to my home, they accept our kind with open arms! I'll make sure you become strong in no time!" Gaara hesitated for a second but quickly nodded at the offer making Naruto smile. "Uh oh..Another brat to train -sniff sniff-" Naruto inwardly scolded at Kyuubi but smiled at Gaara shaking his hand._

_"Hurry and pack your things and meet me here tonight so go go go! Don't tell anybody!" Naruto ushered Gaara who began running off nodding, Naruto smiled and began walking back to the hotel. Soon that night four figures disappeared into the desert night leaving behind a confused and happy Suna the next day._

_---Flash forward---_

_Five year old jounins, Naruto and Gaara were currently walking through Kirigakure after a finished assination mission moving toward the exit getting ready to leave. Since Naruto had brought Gaara to Soragakure they had trained non-stop making Gaara become a gennin and the two became chunnin and jounnin together under the training of the sadistic gods and demon lord. Who knew gods and demons could be idiotic sadistic perverts? No one. Which meant that Shinn, Kaze, and Beru were reading the famous Icha Icha Paradise and got ass kickings for peeking inside the hot springs at Soragakure when Naruto summoned Shinn._

_"Neh-neh Gaara, look over there!" Naruto pointed to the bridge making Gaara look over to see a feminine figure cuddling themself. Gaara walked over making Naruto follow him and they both looked at the feminine person who looked back at them._

_"Ano sa, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Naruto asked taking off his cloak and wrapped it around the person who flinched a little against the contact which Naruto and Gaara noticed. Feeling as if the person could trust the two he/she told them what had happened._

_"A-ano sa...Be-beause my d-dad murdered my mom b-because he f-found o-out we had a b-bloodline li-limit and I-I k-killed my d-dad because he tr-tried to k-kill me a-after he killed m-my mom.." The person sniffed holding the cloak closer. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and nodded._

_"Well my name is Kitsumaru Naruto but I'm known as Kazama Kitsumaru Naruto in my village and this over here is Sabaku no Gaara, what's yours and are you a boy or a girl?" Naruto blinked and Gaara slapped him across the head glaring at the boy beside him making the black haired boy/girl giggle._

_"My name is Takatsu Haku(Don't know Haku's last name), and I'm a boy, not a girl!" Haku smiled at Gaara who had just offered him an energy bar, giving a small 'epp' when Gaara lifted him up bridal style._

_"We are not going to leave you here whether you like it or not, no telling what people are going to do to you." Haku gave a small nod and Gaara began walking toward the village exit with Naruto walking beside him who began talking._

_"Gaara-san you sense it don't you?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded making Haku look at the three inch taller redhead._

_"Hai. Haku-san you have a demon sealed inside you, do you not?" Haku looked at them panickily trying to wiggle free but Gaara kept a good grip using his chakra._

_"Do not worry Haku-san. You are just like us and a few others in Soragakure, I am the vessel of the Ichibi no Shukaku. While Naruto is the stronger one and the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Haku's eyes widen slightly but then calmed down and smiled._

_"My kaa-san told me I was the vessel of a demon named Aoi. A five tailed water and wind ryu..." Naruto and Gaara smiled at the boy and broke for a run asking their demons who Aoi was. The explaination Naruto got from Shinn was '**Aoi was a strong demon, one of my bestfriends..hehehehe..mabye it's because of me, you attracted my two best friends, oh well -mental shrug-. Aoi is the leader of the ryu clan and has control over water and wind, so it won't be suprising if Haku can make an ice mirror to travel since water and wind makes ice and Aoi used to use the ice mirrors in his human form.'..**_

_Heading toward Soragakure the three smiled inwardly knowing that more great things were waiting for them in the future..without them knowing it they'll also be with eachother which will soon give them the titles of the Legendary Sannins of Soragakure..Takatsu Haku, Ryu no Sora...Sabaku no Gaara, Tanuki no Sora...Kazama Kitsumaru Naruto, Kitsune no Sora.._

_---End Flashback---_

A young boy that looked like the age of twelve with blonde hair, blue eyes, three light whisker marks on each cheek was dressed in a black fish-net shirt, a black t-shirt ontop, a black jounin looking vest with a white swirl on the back, blue pants with white bandages wrapped around his right thigh and around his pant ends to his ankles, black ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves with steel plates on them, blue bandages wrapped around his wrists to mid-shoulder-forearm, a black cloth hitai-ate that had pure black metal and a white wing on it adorned his forehead, and a rope that was tied around his neck signifying he was a seal master.

The blonde looked away from the paper work on his table to see his best friends Gaara and Haku walking in. Haku was wearing the same thing as Naruto except no rope and instead of a swirl was a white flame he also had a white scarf tied around his neck which seemed so warm..and Gaara...was to hard to explain..(He's wearing the clothing after the failed mission to bring Sasuke back).

"Ready to go Naruto-kun?" Haku asked holding his hands behind his back. Naruto grinned and grabbed a hitai-ate that had gold cloth instead of blue or black with the symbol of Konoha on it slashed like a missing-nins then he ran out of the door waving his arms around making all the people in the kage tower and when he reached outside the villagers and by-passers looked at him like he was crazy..after all it's not often you see a kage running out of the tower screaming or was it?..

"OMG NO MORE PAPER WORK!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FREDOOMMMMMMMMMM! I'M COMING MY PRECIOUS GENNIN TEAM!"

Somewhere a blue haired girl, green haired boy, and black haired boy sneezed and shuddered. The blue haired girl had silver eyes and was dressed in a white tank top with a long sleeved blue shirt under, blue shorts and ninja sandals with the regular everday pouches and bandages. The green haired boy had light brown eyes and was dressed in a green t-shirt, blue pants, black sandals, and bandages wrapped around his ankles and arms, he also had the basic pouch which was wrapped around his waist. Last but not least the boy with black spiky hair had blue eyes and was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, black shorts, a pair of black ninja sandals, and bandages wrapped around the same places. But don't forget, each had their respective hitai-ates tied around their heads, the three of them sweat-dropped and looked at each other.

"My Naruto-Sensei-Has-Been-Free-From-Paper-Work senses are going haywire, are yours too?" The two nodded and just in time their blonde haired sensei had appeared infront of them leaving a trail of dust in his running.

"Oh my kami! I'm free from paperwork! HELL YEAH!" Naruto turned into a chibi and began dancing with white flags in each hand. A swirl of sand and ice mirror appeared behind him revealing Gaara and Haku who were sweatdropping. Naruto grinned at his gennin team who was his age and greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Shiori-chan, Takara-kun, Shinta-kun!"

"Konnichiwa Naruto-sensei, Gaara-oniichan, Haku-oneechan!" The blue haired girl known as Shiori chirped happily while Takara the black haired boy grunted and his eye brow twiched. Shinta the green haired was grabbing their bags and handed them each their respective ones.

"We going now sensei?" Takara asked his teacher who had just used 'Akuma Henge' which they learned that their teacher was the vessel for the kitsune demon and also learned about their sensei's bestfriends as well. The now four-year old looking Naruto jumped and sat on Gaara's shoulders who began twiching but resisted the urge to kill him and thought of something and grinned scaring the three gennins and Haku but Naruto didn't notice untill he felt Gaara grab him by his collar.

"Neh, Naruto-baka. You still have to do the papers so we can stay in Konoha for the chunnin exams neh?" Gaara's grin just widen but he felt abit guilty for the now tearful boy but his guilt was soon overwelmed with sadisticness, he wasn't head of the torture and interrogation squad and a sannin for nothing. Naruto coughed and jumped back onto Gaara's shoulders and looked at his gennin team and smiled.

"You guys are going to join on your own without a sensei. Me, Gaara, and Haku are going to join as competitors as well cause we want some fun!" Naruto grinned while the three infront of him sweatdropped at him and began to run out of the gates of Soragakure and disappeared. Before Naruto, Gaara, and Haku left they nodded at the two jounins and they nodded back, running out of the gates of Soragakure they entered a clearing and saw their gennin team already on their respective summonings. Shiori a wolf, Takara a raven, and Shinta a white tiger. Gaara and Haku sent chakra to their feet and began running to catch up to Naruto's gennin team while Naruto waved his arms around screaming 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'.. but in his mind he thought something else..

'Well Konoha, let's see how've you been under the guidence of my father..I wonder if you people have forgotten about me already?..Because guess what..I'm coming back to see if anything is worth protecting..Let's hope you idiots don't screw up, neh Shinn-oniichan?', **"Heh, I bet they'd beg their asses to have you protect them but when they find out who you really are I want to see what happens then..and I think Jiraiya will be there so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee get that Icha Icha Paradise Golden Edition signed!", **'I should have burned the fucking thing! Damnit! Just because of you and Shukaku, Gaara's a horny, porno loving, perverted freak!' Naruto grumbled aloud and hit his head against Gaara's fluffy hair and falling alseep making the pre-teen twich.

Well Konoha, Get ready to meet the team sora and team oni!..

---TBC---  
**Iris: **That seriously sucked. I really need ideas so please review and tell me your ideas!  
**Shinta, Takara, and Shiori: **Please and thank you!  
**Gaara:** ...-Reading Icha Icha Paradise-...  
**Haku and Naruto: **...  
------------


End file.
